


Talk To Me

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost mute and an air horn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

_Please...just fully and honestly talk to me,_ Stiles ironically pleads in his mind.

And he knows that this won't happen, not in its entirety, at least. 

He had already figured out a long time ago-probably at the very beginning-that Derek was spare with his words, speaking only what needed to be said, and sometimes not even that. It was something Stiles had trouble with at the beginning of their new, odd relationship, just needing to hear his partners voice, whatever was spoken.

When they weren't more than what they are now, it was expected to not hear so much from Derek, but now, as a partner, it's different and he worries even more about him.

And sometimes, the few words, the  _silence,_ gets to him. It's the complete opposite of how he works, and the adjustment period took longer than he had first imagined. He can't help it, because it's his need to hear Derek speak, to know that nothing is wrong, even though he'll never stop worrying.

Stiles does not keep it all bottled up; it wouldn't be fair to burst at Derek out of nowhere on a random day because of his lack of words. It would only lead to a fight, an unnecessary one.

Even though Stiles sometimes has his issues with how Derek operates, it's practically minuscule to his complete understanding of why Derek is the way he is. It's one of the reasons he's so...into it with Derek, and no matter what, he would never try to change who Derek is. He's been through too much and Stiles fully accepts the task of protecting Derek as best he can from anymore heartache.

When Stiles lets him in on how feels, in a moment of vulnerability that could go south far too quickly, Derek doesn't tease or laugh at Stiles revealing his inner feelings. He knows when and when not to play with fire. The only thing he feels is admiration at Stiles, because being open with each other is something they both have trouble with, and the bravery he shows is remarkable to Derek.

Like a regular day between the two of them, he listens, really listens to every word that Stiles speaks. How could he not? Every day, even with the biting sarcasm and witty remarks directed at him, he can now hear the love. To anyone else, it could sound insane, maybe even implausible, but Derek knows that the love really is there, that Stiles actually means something else from what he's saying.

He probably won't ever admit it, but his favorite points in time are when Stiles lets himself open up and then come undone in Derek's presence. It lets him know that Stiles is true with everything he says and does, that he doesn't need to harbor fear about another relationship catching on fire and ending in heartbreak and catastrophe.

And he knows he needs to work on expressing himself, a little bit, at least for Stiles's sake. He wants to be a partner that Stiles can always rely on, and he's never felt such a fierce determination before.

He's never been afraid to use his words-that was never the issue-and so he lets Stiles in and says what he needs to say. It's getting easier, although most likely he'll never be the one to have a full on conversation with almost anyone.

And just like the way they were before they became one instead of two, Stiles does most if not all the talking for them. It's just known between them, something that is fully agreed by the two of them.

They're two different extremes, and Derek quietly falls in love with them all over again.

How funny. Derek is willing to try and speak a little more, and Stiles might finally be ok with how Derek is. They're both trying to accept each other and their flaws, while simultaneously trying to better themselves for each other. It's quite beautiful, because not every match is made in heaven. They may not be perfect, but they have trust, honesty, and love on their side. It's taken a while to get there, but they've got it. 

No matter what, Stiles will always be more than ok with how Derek functions, because it's him. He knows what Derek has endured and survived that he doesn't blame him at all for not speaking much. He thinks it's brave and a very tiny part of his soul wishes to be like that, to not feel the need to always speak his mind. 

But without the almost mute and air horn, they just wouldn't be the same, and that's why Stiles loves who they are together.

They're laying together in bed, Stiles chattering away while Derek silently listens, occasionally adding in a few words here and there, and it all just makes sense. 

They've already said their declarations of love to each other, although it was much less dramatic than it was made out to be.

It first happened with Stiles, who let it slip out one day when it was the two of them in Derek's loft. He didn't try to take it back, but he was also just a bit shy about it as well. Derek couldn't say it back just yet, but he wasn't offended by what Stiles had said. As stoic as he tried to be, he just couldn't, and instead he held Stiles, who seemingly tried to bury himself in Derek's chest. 

Once it was Derek's turn, it became much harder all of a sudden, because he felt like he didn't deserve the love of another person, or that he was allowed care so strongly for someone else. In the bravest moment of himself, Derek had said the words practically below a whisper, but Stiles still heard it. Without becoming overbearing for Derek, he let him know it was ok to love another human being, that he had the right to. 

With where they are right now, it's a good place. 

While learning how to open up to Derek, Stiles has become less scared to say those three little words that can mean the world to another person. Not only does he believe in them with such a strong conviction, he says them to Derek to let him know that he's not alone, that somebody loves and cares for him. 

"Goodnight Derek. I love you," he says into Derek's side.

He has an arm slung over Derek's abdomen, and his head is fitted comfortably into the side of Derek's chest. 

Stiles knows that Derek can't always say the words, but he doesn't always have to, because he sees it in his actions instead. He settles himself even more against Derek, already content with how the day has gone for them. 

"...I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely happy to finally add to my favorite pairing and fandom :)


End file.
